Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {3} \\ {1} & {1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {3} \\ {0} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}+{-2} & {3}+{3} \\ {1}+{0} & {1}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3} & {6} \\ {1} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$